Entre o Mal e o Perigo
by Sophia.DiLUA
Summary: Os mares caribenhos são extremamente violentos é o perigo esta a espreita em cada canto,..Icha Icha Paradaise,Sabaku,Akatsuki,Sharingan e Pérola são os 5 barco donos soberanos lutando entre si pela própria vida....FICHAS ABERTAS!ITACHI PIRATA E LIVRE!


N/A: Oie

**N/A: **Oie! Bom vamos começar do começo... Minha segunda fic de Naruto... E como é bom sempre aprender, dessa vez vou fazer de ficha...

Continuo no super simples mundo UA. 

Dessa vez... pirata \o/

As fichas vão para locais pré-determinados. Você coloca na ficha qual barco deseja entrar e qual personagem deseja ter como par. Agora vamos ao prólogo de 

**Shippers:** NarutoXHinata, SasukeXSakura, GaaraXIno

**Disclaimer: **Meu nome está nos mangas? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do anime? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada, certo?

**Entre o mal e o perigo**

Prólogo

--=EMP=--

O mundo já possuiu muitos poderosos e grandes potências. Cada qual teve seu apogeu e queda. Cada uma delas com seus grandes desafios.

E uma dessas potências teve um desafio que hora ajudava hora atrapalhava. Isso por que o desafio não tinha nome determinado ou ideal, religião, local fixo. Era um desafio cheio de artimanhas sem regras e magia. Uma guerra era onde o real e o imaginário brigam entre si. 

O Desafio eram os Piratas, corsários bucaneiros. Não importa o nome, o que contava era a arte que faziam. A arte da pirataria.

Poderia escrever horas e horas sobre cada uma das potências, mas, no caso o que vêm a nossa história é a potência espanhola.

Sua força é assustadora, a imponência copiada por todos os outros países da Europa. Da mesma forma que é invejada.

Espanha. Força naval da época, um dos países mercantes lideres. Madri representava seu poder sendo uma capital chique e elegante de grandes castelos estonteantes e reis manipuladores.

Seu desafio, seu inimigo eram os grandes piratas e sua imponência os mares do Caribe, lindo belo, forte e imponente, as pessoas encantavam-se com o azul do mar, as areias claras e os dias quase sempre quentes, diferente da Europa, tão fria e triste.

Contudo, nossa história não começa nas praias quentes e animadas do Caribe, começa em Madri.

No centro de Madri um palacete encontra-se, é um dos poucos realmente limpos, é o hospital central e era o hospital mais procurado pelos enfermos devido a suas peculiaridades interligadas, poucas pessoas não saiam curadas completamente e a diretora do hospital era uma mulher. Uma mulher tomando conta de qualquer repartição publica é uma mulher muito poderosa. Diziam que até mesmo o rei tinha certos medos em relação a ela.

Ela controlava um prédio cheio de homem e mulheres vestidos de cores claras correndo para lá e para cá sem parar. E por esses corredores grandes de janelas imponentes que andava o mensageiro real apressado. A mensagem devia ser algo muito importante por que assim que os barcos mercantes vindo do novo mundo aportaram e o rei leu os relatórios ele foi chamado para levar esse recado à diretora do hospital.

Pelo visto o rei precisava dos serviços dela com muita urgência.

Logo estava de frente à porta da sala dela, como mensageiro real poderia entrar sem bater, pois em suas mãos estavam às palavras do rei, e essas vem acima de qualquer coisa no reino.

Abriu a porta dando de frente para uma sala bem iluminada cheia de instantes onde um terço delas era tomado por livros e o resto por garrafas e mais garrafas de todos os tipos de bebida, de vinhos chiques a bebidas do povo como o Rum. Sem esquecer é claro de bebidas exóticas de regiões distantes como o sakê japonês.

Nesse momento em cima da mesa tinha uma garrafa de tal bebida oriental, entre milhares de papeis esperando serem lidos pela bela mulher de formas extremamente avantajadas à frente. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro platino liso extremamente bem cuidado e preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo displicentemente, sua pele extremamente alva acentuando o vermelho da bebida. Suas roupas chiques e extremamente sensuais valorizando seu corpo que apesar da idade avançada era um corpo extremamente conservado. Tudo nela emanava conhecimento em excesso e uma mística, e a pedrinha em sua testa mostravam já conhecer outras regiões do mundo.

Seu rosto estava em um tom rosado devido à bebida, no entanto, seus olhos mostravam que sua lucidez estava longe de fugir. Mal entrou sentiu a porquinha daquela mulher em suas pernas como a farejar as roupas do mensageiro.

Sua obrigação não era falar era entregar a correspondência e partir, foi exatamente o que fez. Não queria despertar a fúria da Arquiduquesa viúva e mais desejada de toda Madri. Mesmo conhecida por viúva negra por ter perdido dois maridos, ela ainda era extremamente desejada.

Tsunade subira servindo-se de mais um copo de Sakê, sabia que para o rei lhe mandar uma carta assim sem avisos é por que boa coisa não era. Respirando fundo retirou o selo real lendo a carta atentamente, pelo visto num ataque daquele barco amaldiçoado e misterioso acabou por matar toda a comitiva médica que ia de uma ilha a outra do caribe. E agora aquele velho gordo do rei queria que ela enviasse os melhores médios que possuísse, não podia deixar sua frota de defesa sem médicos.

Tinha um pedido especial, precisava de médicos que soubessem defender-se também, para evitar nossos incidentes como esse. Aquela era uma região extremamente importante e com um nível de combate altíssimo.

Também pediu para enviar a nobre noiva de um dos comandantes da frota. Eles iriam casar logo que ela chegasse lá para firmar acordos diplomáticos. E claro! Também para ela ajudar na frota curando-os, pois, aquela menina era uma das pupilas de Tsunade.

Então ao todo mandaria quatro de suas pupilas embora para o novo mundo. Respirou fundo, realmente aquele rei queria tirá-la do sério. Não fazia nem um ano Tenten tinha partido no Pérola disfarçada e agora teria de mandar mais quatro, Tsunade não assumia, mas estava começando a sentir-se só. Gostava de suas pupilas e sabia que a vida naquela região exigiria muito de cada uma delas. Precisava realmente mandar suas melhores.

Esperava que elas chegassem bem ao caribe, pois iriam precisar de todas suas forças.

Virando toda a garrafa garganta a baixo e passou a escrever sete cartas. Uma de resposta ao rei e uma para cada uma de suas pupilas, outra era sua pupila distante Tenten, pedindo à moça que mesmo disfarçada ajuda-se as companheiras de alguma forma.

Por ultimo, ao dito noivo comunicando que sua prometida estava a caminho.

Colocou seu selo em cada uma das cartas e os pombos fizeram às vezes de carteiros, não gostava de enviar coisas pelos mensageiros, eles eram uns fofoqueiros.

Cada pomba seguiu para uma direção, somente duas seguiram unidas, atravessando em direção ao mar, cortando aquela imensidão sem descanso.

Voavam alto, mas não alto suficiente para dois homens vestindo roupas velhas sujas e excêntricas não os percebesse vim de longe. 

Um era loiro com uma banda azul e de blusa larga preta e a calça num tom laranja berrante, parecia entediado. E outro com roupas mais arrumadas em tons verde musgo e laranja seus cabelos eram longos e brancos.

Estavam ambos espalhados no alto do mastro principal de um navio preto com detalhes todos em laranja. 

- Veja que bonito Ero-sensei, dois pombos. Faz tempo que não vejo! - O loiro falou tomando um grande gole numa garrafa suja de rum. Em resposta toma primeiro um tapa na nuca e depois a garrafa ser arrancada.

- Você não vê por que faz meses que não vamos para perto da costa! 

Pegou sua espingarda sem qualquer cuidado e atirou para o ar displicentemente.

- Naruto estica o braço esquerdo pro lado.

Um instante depois cai na mão do garoto uma ave ensangüentada. Que prontamente passa para seu capitão com cara de nojo. Após ler a carta berra para Seu Imediato dorminhoco que dormia abraçado ao leme.

- Nara! Para Tortuga!

A outra pomba viajava numa velocidade impressionante como que sentindo o perigo eminente. E sem avisos viu sua visão ser tampada pela neblina dança que a cercou e mesmo antes de identificar o fato à vida deixou seu corpo.

Momentos mais tarde dois homens de olhares frios se encontravam sorrindo de forma maligna e macabra. Dirigindo-se para a parte de trás e mais afastada da ilha dos Piratas. A Ilha de Tortuga.

Tortuga é como a casa em terra de todo pirata, corsário ou bucaneiro. Geralmente é de lá que partem para suas grandes aventuras e é para lá que voltam para contar suas vitórias.

Na ilha o que vale é a lei pirata e a vontade dos reinos e países não vale mais do que o ouro de um comerciante ou traficante.

E era nessa ilha que encontrava-se quatro dos barcos mais poderosos do mar caribenho, três deles amigos e aliados ficavam a vista de todos e o terceiro escondido dentro de uma caverna na parte de trás da ilha.

Mas todos seus tripulantes e capitães estavam no mesmo lugar: Ichiraku. O tradicional e único par com características orientais de toda a ilha.

Ao fundo do bar, Kakashi e Gaara ouviam Jiraiya contar como descobriu da vinda das quatro moças médicas treinadas pela melhor médica de toda Europa. E Como pretendia raptar três delas, uma para cada barco, com a intenção de dificultar a vida da frota da coroa e auxiliar na vida dos próprios barcos. Deixando somente a nobre prometida, para evitar ter todos os barcos da coroa no seu encalço. Afinal eles eram piratas não suicidas.

- Seria muito bom ter uma mulher a bordo. - foram as palavras de Kakashi o misterioso e sensual capitão do Barco Sharingan. Homem que apesar da aparência desleixada era um homem extremamente astuto e inteligente. 

Ambos os homens de cabelo branco olharam para o sinistro e assustador ruivo a sua frente. O único capitão Abadiota (pirata árabe) de todo o caribe. Este tomou um gole de seu saquê levantando e murmurando.

- Que seja... - Já estava na porta quanto voltou-se e vez menção de falar, na mesma hora todo o bar ficou em silêncio sepulcral - Vamos logo com isso.

Parece que foi a ordem de comando, todos no bar começaram a se ajeitar e sair correndo em direção aos seus barco, era possível ver inclusive um loiro muito estranho correndo carregando em suas mãos um tigela cheia de um macarrão estranho comendo. 

Afinal não era saudável contestar Gaara.

Pelos fundos do bar saio um homem alto e imponente com pose misteriosa que passou despercebido até pelo mais perspicaz dos piratas.

--=EMP=--

**N/A:** Bom vocês acham que o plano deles vai da certo?! Com Naruto na tripulação?! Impossível!! 

Mas coitado a culpa dessa vez nem foi dele, vai ser de Itachi, que resolve ter a mesma idéia então ele pega uma das meninas, e as outras vão para os outros barcos piratas deixando Neji e Rock Lee chupando o dedo.

Para o barco de Kakashi e Sasuke vai a Sakura (coitadinha dela..)

Para o barco do Naruto e o Ero-sensei vai a Hinatinha (que é a princesa...Ok, isso foi erro do Naruto)

E para o barco de Gaara foi a poderosa da Ino (essa vai ser literalmente fogo hehehe).

Agora vocês me perguntam, mas quem foi para o Barco de Itachi?! ... E a resposta é: Eu também não sei!! 

Essa felizarda será a única com ficha fixa, será a que terá obrigatoriamente de ser pupila da Tsunade e ganha como brinde o gostoso do Itachi \o/

Bom fora ele temos toda a população de Naruto ao seu dispor (tirando as meninas e Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara). E o Imediato gostosão tudo de bom com jeito de malvado sem coração e Sadomasoquista que meu amigo criou. O Imediato do barco do Itachi. 

E como sou uma autora muito legal (lê-se desesperada) você cara leitora, que está louquinha para pegar o itachi, mas sente um verdadeiro tesão pelo neji, ama de paixão as taradisses do Kakashi e tem um amor secreto pelo Rock Lee. Pode enviar uma ficha tentando para cada um deles e ser uma pessoa feliz e completa!!

Você pode enviar quantas fichas você desejar e pra quantos caras, minas e porquinhas que você quiser. 

Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quantos personagens vou aceitar, portanto mande sem medo de ser feliz. E caso você seja tímida e não quer assumir para as amigas que ta louca pra enviar uma ficha para o Gai-sensei pode enviar por mensagem ou e-mail, até por mensagem de celular, ou sinal de fumaça. Desde que chegue para mim esta tudo certo. E sua privacidade será mantida.

Agora aqui vai uma descrição dos barcos para vocês terem uma idéia melhor e o molde da ficha. 

Depois vem a ficha do gostosão do Imediato. Juro pra vocês que tenho planos maravilhosos e deliciosos pra por nesse carinha, então podem tentar casal com ele que não se arrependerão!

--=EMP=--

**Descrição dos barcos:**

Icha Icha Paradaise: Capitão é Jiraiya, o Imediato o Shikamaru e o Naruto é seu Vigia ( homem que fica no alto do barco vigiando pra ver se aparece algo) é um barco conhecido por seus intrigantes serem todos homens muito ligados ao sexo. O Barco é preto e laranja. Na bandeira exibe uma caveira com curvas femininas piscando. O barco faz abordagens estranhas geralmente dando preferência a barcos de cara de rum. O capitão já tem uma idade avançada, no entanto, não aparenta. 

Sharingan: Capitão é Kakashi, antigo Imediato de Jiraiya que assumiu o Sharingan quando o antigo capitão e grande amigo seu morreu, deixando o barco para ele. Seu imediato é Sasuke. Um barco extremamente tradicional e conhecido entre os piratas e tem uma história triste no passado. O Barco é vinho com detalhes em vermelho e vinho. A Bandeira é um leque estilizado com um olho vermelho no centro. Os integrantes desse barco parecem prever cada movimento do barco inimigo defendendo-se da forma estranha de fazer exatamente a mesma movimentação.

Sabaku: O Capitão é o mais novo capitão entre todos. Gaara, homem decidido que não confia em ninguém tendo seu irmão como imediato. A aparência do barco segue o estilo dos barcos do oriente médio e a tripulação usa roupas largas com espadas curvas. São conhecidos como os mouros piratas, Abadiota. O barco é quase uma representação de seu líder sempre frio e de ataques rápidos, o barco parece ser protegido por uma força maior como um escudo, já que sempre sai inteiro das batalhas. O Barco é bege com detalhes em vermelho e verde. A Bandeira é um "i" estilizado.

Akatsuki: Capitão Itachi, o barco é um completo mistério, todos o temem e querem distância bem segura. Ninguém sabe ao certo como é sua aparência ou de seus tripulantes já que quase ninguém sobrevive aos ataques e os que sobrevivem somem depois de um tempo misteriosamente. Sempre cercado de uma névoa misteriosa é o mais rápidos dos barcos. O que sabem é que o capitão é tão misterioso com o barco e possui o mesmo sobrenome do imediato de Sharingan. O Imediato de Akatsuki é alguém tão temido e misterioso que suas lendas se estendem além do barco, alguns dizem ele ser um demônio outros um anjo. Ninguém sabe ao certo nem como ele é fisicamente.  
Dentro do navio o que ninguém imaginava era a organização quase militar onde os piratas seguem horários rígidos e sem festas. 

Pérola: Capitão Neji, sua família é uma família real de um pequeno país perto da Europa. Frustrado por não poder assumir o poder resolve dedicar-se ao trabalho militar no país aliado a Espanha. Toda sua frustração é descarregada no trabalho tornando seu barco o mais organizado e mais linha dura de toda a frota. Somente os melhores soldados entram por hora abriga como Imediato seu grande amigo e noivo de sua prima Rock Lee, que é extremamente animado e pretende reinar com energia no seu país. O barco é inteiramente branco com detalhes em marrom escuro e carrega na bandeira o escuro da Espanha entrelaçado com o do país de Neji. 

**Ficha básica:**

_Você pode mandar a mais de uma ficha tendo outros casais ou personagens._

Nome: _(por favor, um nome condizente com seu país de origem)_

Idade:

Sexo: 

País de origem: _(por favor, não todos do Japão e china, estamos falando de Europa... já basta os personagens originais com nomes japoneses.. Mas se for interessante eu aceito)_

Opção sexual: _(não sei se vai ter yuri e yaoi...portanto pode criar personagens nesse estilo)_

Profissão:

Descrição Física:

Roupa normal_: (caso tenha de se disfarçar ou a roupa antes de entrar nesse mundo)_

Roupa pirata:

Descrição Psicológica:

Signo/Aniversário: _(algo condizente com a personalidade)_

Sabe esgrima?

Sabe atirar?

Sabe algum tipo de magia?

Qual a cor preferida?

Bebe rum?

Se não, o que gosta de beber?

Fuma?

Qual o barco que deseja estar?

Qual o personagem para par da sua personagem?

Importa-se de colocar tatuagens no decorrer da história?

Aceita hentai?

Aceita violência física psicológica e sexual? _(não sei se vai ter na fic, mas não custa perguntar)_

Posso mudar o casal? _(se tiver muita procura para um e pouca para outros eu repasso, mas antes mando mensagem pra você pedindo permissão)_

Posso mudar algo na personalidade/aparência? _(pretendo não fazer isso, mas vale pedir por que não sei o que vem pela frente)_

História: _(sejam criativos quanto mais criativo melhor, e não tenham medo de inventar)_

**Exemplo de Ficha:**

_(Você pode mandar ficha tentando formar par com esse lunático aqui.)_

**Nome**__Pein (Nagato) atualmente. Antigamente meu nome era Thomas, o resto não importa. Conhecido como a lenda de Susanowo (o deus da tempestade).

**Idade:** 19

**Sexo:** Masculino

**País de origem:** Irlanda, cidade de Dublin

**Opção sexual:** heterossexual

**Profissão:** assassino

**Descrição Física: **1,85m, peso compatível vai, podemos dizer que estou completamente em forma. Meus cabelos são roxos e tenho olhos azuis bem claros quase brancos, dizem que eles são assim congelantes e não aconselho ninguém a olhar diretamente pra eles caso não queira ter problemas.

**Roupa normal**__calça preta com diversos bolsos pra levar algumas armas, um sobretudo preto simples.

**Roupa pirata:** nada que fuja muito do normal

**Descrição Psicológica:** Frio, calculista, sarcástico, irônico, completamente lógico e flexível em minhas decisões. 

**Signo/Aniversário**___ 23/10/88 Escorpião_

**Sabe esgrima?** Sim, manejo perfeitamente qualquer arma branca.

**Sabe atirar?** Até sei atirar, mas prefiro usar espadas e afins. Se quiser eu uso arco e flecha no máximo, nisso eu também sou ótimo.

**Sabe algum tipo de magia?** Conheço magias de rastreamento, omissão, e claro, magias que eu uso para matar também. Jutsus em geral.

**Qual a cor preferida?** Preto, roxo e vermelho exatamente nessa ordem.

**Bebe rum?** Nunca bebi, mas posso experimentar na boa.

**Se não o que gosta de beber?** Uísque, tequila, água também claro.

**Fuma?** Ocasionalmente quando interrogo as pessoas.

**Qual o barco que deseja estar? **Preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta?

**Qual o personagem para par da sua personagem? **Ninguém em especial, mas como disse antes qualquer uma que sirva aos meus interesses no momento.

**Importa-se de colocar tatuagens no decorrer da história? **Nem um pouco, to pensando em uns desenhos já. Aliás, tenho vários piercings se você se interessar.

**Aceita hentai? **Ando meio tarado esses tempos então aceito de boa, só mulheres, por favor.

**Aceita violência física psicológica e sexual?** Isso seria comigo? Bom vou ser legal com você e mudar a sua pergunta vai. Violência sexual eu não costumo fazer com ninguém, já física e psicológica to sempre fazendo, poderia até falar pra você perguntar para as pessoas, mas fica meio impossível agora

**Posso mudar o casal?** Bom como não tenho nenhum casal isso fica a seu critério, só peço que ela seja pelo menos linda Hauahuahauhau... que tenha alguma utilidade pra mim.

**Posso mudar algo na personalidade/aparência?** Mudar minha personalidade? Isso vai ser impossível hein. Minha aparência não acho que tenha necessidade, mas sou flexível quanto a isso (um pouco).

**História:** Minha história tem inicio na cidade de Dublin, bom pelo menos é onde eu tenho lembranças de alguma existência, essa cidade é conhecida como a cidade da chuva, mas na verdade só ficou conhecida assim quando eu tinha treze anos. E isso foi devido ao ápice do meu aprendizado sobre as artes existentes naquele lugar. Quando completei treze anos eu finalmente consegui dominar a mais poderosa magia de rastreamento e ilusão do meu país, um resumo seria que eu posso "controlar" a chuva em um raio de mil km a minha volta e com isso eu consigo saber cada pessoa que está nesse território e também consigo ter uma idéia consideravelmente útil da força dessa pessoa.

Bom continuando, em menos de um ano após ter aprendido essa magia eu vi que não havia nada mais que esse país pudesse me propiciar e resolvi partir em uma viagem pelo mundo para me tornar mais poderoso e aprimorar os meus conhecimentos, mas claro, tolices humanas existem em toda parte, então eu fui obrigado a assassinar toda a minha família já que eles não queriam que eu fosse embora de casa tão cedo e aproveitando o embalo eu coloquei o país inteiro abaixo assim poderia evitar de qualquer aborrecimento futuro por nostalgia ou o que fosse.

Em minhas viagens posso dizer que encontrei muitas coisas interessantes, me juntei a grupos mercenários por algumas vezes para conseguir informações importantes e habilidades incomparáveis, com esses grupos cheguei a destruir muitos outros países e também finalizada as suas utilidades eu assassinei esses grupos também afinal de contas eles não me serviam de nada e também conheciam vagamente a minha identidade hehe. Mas isso foi ate os meus dezessete anos só, depois disso eu parei de me juntar a grupos já que nenhum deles mais possuem o poder necessário para me despertar interesse, e desde então eu venho agindo sozinho e trabalhando na minha mais fascinante ambição, a de me tornar uma lenda viva, desde que fui ao Japão para conseguir novos tipos de poderes e aprendizados sou conhecido como o deus da chuva ou Susanowo como eles dizem já que eu sempre sou acompanhando por uma tempestade. Falando no Japão esse foi um dos lugares em que eu mais aperfeiçoei minha arte de assassino, lá existe o que eles chamam de shinobis e seus ninjutsus, conheci muitos shinobis excepcionais naquele país e conheci a maioria de seus ninjutsus e nisso eu posso dizer que meu "DNA" me ajudou muito, e claro aprendi a manejar as melhores armas existentes para assassinos como eu, armas brancas, não pense que eu sou incapaz de utilizar uma arma de fogo eu apenas prefiro usar uma espada a uma 9 mm por exemplo, com uma espada você pode sentir a vida do seu oponente deixando aquele corpo, você pode sentir o sangue quente jorrando de cada corte que você fez nele você pode ver os seus olhos se apagarem e todos os seus sonhos morrerem naquele instante, a isso sim que é matar alguém com perfeição e é assim que eu gosto de fazer.

No último ano desde que eu parei de me relacionar com organizações mercenárias eu tenho apenas assassinado pessoas, algumas porque simplesmente tenho vontade outras por dinheiro mesmo e muitas vezes vou ao encontro dessas organizações só pelo prazer de destruí-las descobrir se por algum acaso dentro delas ainda existe alguém mais forte do que eu. Hoje em dia o que eu mais tenho procurado são outras lendas iguais as minhas. Tenho ouvido muito sobre os piratas que estão por esses mares do mundo e confesso que estou realmente interessado em um grupo em especial de piratas, mas ainda não obtive sucesso em encontrar com eles, mas tenho certeza de que irei concluir o meu objetivo. Só espero poder entrar para a tripulação, sabe como é, eu odeio ser rejeitado nesses lugares acabo destruindo tudo quando isso acontece um grande problema.

Bom depois dessa premissa sobre minha adolescência um pouco interessante eu vou contar o que me aconteceu nesse ultimo ano. É eu posso começar dizendo que encontrei quem estive procurando e que certamente meu interesse anterior por esses piratas em especial foi muito bem compensado, afinal de contas eles são realmente poderosos. Nem toda a tripulação, claro, mas pretendo mudar isso (é eu fui aceito huAHAUhU) os fracos se tornarão fortes ou deixarão de existir essa é uma regra que eu implantei a esse navio e posso dizer que o capitão não fez objeção alguma a isso. Deixe me contar um pouco pra vocês sobre o meu encontro com eles, foi uma busca muito difícil realmente mesmo com todo o tipo de informantes de que eu normalmente me disponho mesmo eles não querendo, mas isso não importa, demorei um tempo considerável para encontrá-los já que eles também são uma lenda de morte assim como eu. As únicas pessoas que se encontram com eles normalmente já estão mortas antes de saber o que está acontecendo a sua volta (já leram isso antes né), quando eu encontrei esse navio confesso que senti uma excitação como em nenhum outro momento da minha vida, foi algo quase incontrolável uma mistura de sensações incríveis, uma vontade de matar todos aqueles piratas apenas pra testar a minha força e nada mais. Tentei muito me controlar e estava até conseguindo quando o imediato do capitão me viu andando pela água observando o navio. Devo dizer que esse homem foi tolo demais, ele me atacou sem pensar duas vezes, sem medir conseqüência alguma, mas devo dar alguma razão a ele afinal de contas não poderia ser naquele dia que alguém iria sair vivo depois de ver aquele navio. Posso dizer que eu também pensei assim, afinal de contas eu o matei ao invés de apensa expulsá-lo do navio, foi uma luta interessante, mas devo dizer que ele não era tão poderoso assim por um instante fiquei decepcionado afinal de contas para encontrar homens iguais a ele eu não precisava procurar tanto assim.

Depois de esmagá-lo como ele merecia por ousar me desafiar sem nenhum auxílio eu já estava sob o olhar de toda a tripulação (culpa do idiota que não sabe lutar sem estardalhaço) fiquei pensando seriamente se teria que simplesmente matar todos aqueles "homens" e seguir em viagem novamente, e pelo que eu podia ver ali eu não lucraria em nada com isso afinal de contas uns dois ou três no máximo pareciam ter algum poder que poderia ser interessante por uma luta. Foi nesse momento em que todos eles se preparavam pra tentar me eliminar que ele apareceu, o capitão, logo no começo eu não o vi, só escutei sua voz perguntando o que seria aquele alvoroço no navio e ouvindo de um dos tripulantes que um homem estranho tinha acabado de matar o seu imediato. Depois dessa breve explicação alguns dos tripulantes pularam do navio e ele calmamente mandou-os voltar, e nesse momento apareceu na minha frente percebi seu movimento feito lá de cima facilmente, mas devo dizer que foi algo muito rápido ainda mais depois daqueles homens que eu havia visto. Ele apareceu a uma distância digamos perfeita tanto ofensivamente quanto defensivamente, olhou em meus olhos, e me perguntou o que eu queria naquele navio. Posso dizer que fui muito sincero com ele apenas disse: bom eu pretendia me juntar à tripulação, mas diante dela eu devo dizer que você terá de me convencer a tomar o lugar do seu inútil imediato. Ah esse foi um momento interessante, duvido realmente que algum dos tripulantes tenha visto os movimentos que se seguiram em segundos à frente deles, todos já devem ter ouvido que em uma luta entre guerreiros habilidosos existe um momento que você poderia dizer que vê a espada parando no ar, em outras palavras um prolongado sentido de tempo, fenômenos aonde um sentido se eleva além do seu limite natural, e isso foi exatamente o que aconteceu naquele segundo no instante que nossas espadas se cruzaram no ar cada um de nós viu o vasto poder do adversário, foi algo realmente impressionante ainda hoje a tripulação só diz uma coisa daquele momento, "parecia que havia dois deuses se confrontando na nossa frente" depois desse momento nós dois abaixamos nossas armas e o capitão me perguntou: será que consegui te convencer? Eu pude dizer que sim com muita sinceridade, mas naquele mesmo momento já informei que os tripulantes não tinham me convencido nem um pouco e que eles passariam por treinamentos comigo até se tornarem fortes.

Desde então estou nesse navio como o imediato do capitão, posso dizer que atingi em parte as minhas metas todos os tripulantes seguem um rígido treinamento comigo dia após dia e eles já se tornaram bem mais poderosos do que eram e ainda pretendo levá-los muito, além disso. E claro continuamos em busca de adversários que valham a pena serem enfrentados e nunca pretendemos parar afinal de contas quem pode nos parar?

--=EMP=--

**N/A: **Eu adorei ele vc's naum? .-.


End file.
